1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial Christmas trees and more particularly pertains to a new space saving split tree for saving space against a wall or in a corner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial Christmas trees is known in the prior art. More specifically, artificial Christmas trees heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art artificial Christmas trees include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,745; 5,054,622; 4,897,292; 5,401,545; 4,967,508; and U.S. Pat. Des. 351,810.
In these respects, the space saving split tree according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of saving space against a wall or in a corner.